


Underdog

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But he's trying, Gen, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, chase isn't the most happy person, kind of at least, very tiny possible references to past abuse and suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Chase is worthless and alone. It's only him and his thoughts tonight, and he isn't sure he can silence them.





	Underdog

**Author's Note:**

> I could have made this much, much darker based on my headcanons tbh
> 
> In my verse Chase is as much of an interdimensional being as the next ego btw (it doesn't really come into play here but thought I'd put it out there)

It’s dark and quiet, night time in a timeless dimension if you will. There’s no one around (Chase doesn’t know where they’re all off to but he’s not terribly bothered by it), and as far as his eyes can see in the darkness Chase thinks the room he’s in looks like a normal living room. There’s the wide couch he’s sitting on, and a TV a few feet away, turned off because no one was watching it anyway. It’s almost homey. It’s peaceful, the very least.

He concentrates on the comforting weight of Bing leaning against his side, head laying carelessly against his shoulder. He had fallen asleep a while ago and that was when Chase decided to turn off the TV. He’s just been sitting there in silence ever since, not wanting to wake his friend up. He’s not sure if it’s more for Bing’s or his own comfort, and he feels a little selfish.

Selfish is the least of his concerns right now. Usually it wouldn’t be that way, but it’s late now, it’s dark and he’s tired, and times like these are exactly when unpleasant thoughts come out to play. He doesn’t want that.

Bing moves slightly in his sleep, and Chase can imagine him smiling. Bing always smiles in his sleep. Maybe it’s because in the human world he can’t sleep, he has to turn himself off, and so he appreciates it when that’s not the case. He comes back to this dimension to rest whenever it’s possible. Unlike the Googles, he hates being inhuman.

He’s human enough for Chase. He takes a mental note to tell him that in the morning, if he doesn’t forget or chicken out, at least.

Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts again. Trying to think positive isn’t really easy to do. Because no matter what happy thoughts Chase wants to turn to – the last time he’s made his kids laugh, how big of a heart his brother Anti really has, how his best friend Bing is simply amazing – it all comes back the same way – they’re wonderful, and you? _You’re not_.

The bad thoughts are right. He’s a goddamn failure, that’s all he is.

His wife threw him out and it was all his fault. He was a bad husband, bad father, probably even a worse person. No wonder Stacy wouldn’t put up with him anymore. And his kids? They would be growing up in a broken family now, no matter who wins the custody battle, and there’s no way he can fix that now. Not with a hundred ice cream cones and walks to the park, not with demonic uncles that read bedtime stories and come up with awesome pranks.

His YouTube channel? Oh, come on, that’s the worst of jokes. He was never good or funny or entertaining, in hindsight he doesn’t even know why he did it in the first place. He’s stopped posting a few months ago, and he misses it, but he knows he’s the only one.

What does he even have anymore? Two kids who he probably won’t get to see ever again after matters are settled, a small flat he barely goes home to anymore, some-

Bing stirs in his sleep again. _Bing…_

He has Bing.

Chase bites down on his lower lip, trying to banish all the doubt and self-loathing from his head. He has Bing. Bing is his best friend.

Bing is amazing.

He smiles almost all the time and sticks close to Chase whether he thinks to ask or not. The two of them make the same jokes, have the same horrible ideas, pull the same crap. Bing learns cool tricks with him, he buys Chase’s kids ice cream in secret and watches dumb shows with Chase late into the night. He’s always there when Chase needs someone to talk to, and even when he doesn’t want to talk.

Bing wants to be human, or more human, at least. Chase knows that very well. In their dimension it’s alright, but in the human world Bing can’t eat or drink or sleep and he hates it. But he feels so human to Chase that he often forgets he’s actually just made of robotic parts and magic.

Maybe things would be better, maybe easier, if Bing was a human, Chase thinks. But instead of all the good reasons for it he can only think of one – if Bing was just a normal human, every time Chase ran off to the other dimension to hide and be miserable he wouldn’t be able to follow him, find him and help. It’s painful, but Chase thinks things would be simpler that way.

Because what is someone like Bing doing being Chase’s best friend, anyway?

Bing is a big doof, sure, he falls flat on his face a hundred times before looking up how to do a skateboard trick and he has an approximately 50% chance of putting his shirt on backwards – but broken down, he’s just like the Googles. He’s a very strong entity, he could probably wreak havoc easily if he wasn’t such a sweet person. And he’s smart, devilishly so. Chase is convinced people forget that because of Bing’s usual childish antics, but Bing has just as much going for him as the Googles do. He has access to unfathomable databases and the ability to hack pretty much anything at his disposal without the damage Anti would cause attempting the same thing. He could be so much more than just a goofy guy with a skateboard, and yet he’s here, laughing at memes and wasting his time hanging out with Chase.

And Chase? He’s _nothing_.

Then, Chase remembers with a pang of guilt (because he’s just a selfish prick, isn’t he?) why Bing had taken to him. Because Bing might have the potential to be just as strong, but next to the Googles, then next to entities like Dark and Anti and Wilford who get way more attention, Bing was and still is the underdog.

Chase remembers one of those late night talks when time doesn’t feel real and they were both just a bit too emotional. He remembers Bing telling him all this, about being presumed inferior in a way amongst all the big guys. Chase bites his lip again when words that aren’t his own swim into his mind – Bing telling him what Google had told him after upgrading himself and unlocking more of his power. _“No one actually likes you. You’re just default.”_ Chase suddenly feels like punching something. Probably Google.

Chase has never treated Bing like default. He treated him like a _friend_.

Bing stirs again. Chase looks down to check on him and he’s met with tiredly squinting golden-yellow eyes. They glow faintly in the dark before they slip shut again a moment later.

“Dude,” Bing breathes, and he might as well be sleeptalking. Chase thinks he actually is. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Chase doesn’t respond (Bing is already asleep again, anyway), but he drops his head on top of his friend’s and cautiously wraps an arm around him. He takes a few quiet breaths and he thinks. No bad thoughts.

He thinks that maybe, just maybe sitting in the dark after a long night, with drying tears on his cheeks and Bing sleeping in his arms, being the underdog might not be that bad of a life to live. Not when it’s with Bing.

He thinks he’ll just have to do his best to stick around and see.


End file.
